The present invention generally pertains to a method of injection molding of plastic products and is particularly directed to a highly efficient and highly controlled method of injection molding multi-component plastic products.
Heretofore injection molding of multi-component plastic products were either carried out so that only two product were produced in each injection molding cycle, with the resulting low efficiency, or alternatively so that at least two mold cavities were filled at the same time by the same injection unit, giving rise to unbalanced filling of the cavities. A production cycle is here defined to mean a period including two sequential injection periods.
The present invention enables production of four or more products in each production cycle while the filling of each cavity may be separate and therefore may be fully controlled.